legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TyranidFromLU
Hi there and welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the :File:Ben 1 LU.jpg page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Customize your signature at , or if you don't know how to make a custom signature, see this page.) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki TOS and the Manual of Style. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 10.8.42.27 (Talk) 19:10, July 7, 2011 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Contest If you won a contest, and you replied to LEGO via e-mail, you should have the in-game prizes about the same day, or maybe even one or 2 days.. but it should definitely not take more than one week. Oh and one more thing; for you to receive an e-mail after the contest, it should take only a few days but not too long and '''make sure you check your Spam Folder .. which one of the contests that I won top 3, I didn't check the Spam Folder and so it didn't count :P File:Template_Placeholder|right|300px [[User:Grulock|'' Grul0ck '']] - Talk Pg - 08:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Dude you could be any faction by just making a new character. :P Yahooie7Yahooie7 20:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) "Who needs quotes anyone?" Um No....., all my figs are taken up. Hypno something, SimpsonDude, Me and one family guy. so no, i cant be another faction.Tyranid 14:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Concept Art And Ideas Will Stay On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Note 1: PatchM142 And Ankarus Are Also Credited For Helping Me Start This Program And Wiki. Note 2: This Message Is From The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Send To Alll People Who Joined The Wiki By Nicktoons 3d. Just To Let Everyone Know, We Have Decided To Keep The Concept Art All Of You Guys Made Because We Really Love Your Concept Art That You Guys Made And We Thought This Could Change The Future LU With Your Concept Art You Awesome Guys Create. So You Can Put Concept Art On The Page Where You Guys Put Your Ideas. We Will Change The Rules Soon To Tell Everyone That They Can Put Concept Art On This Wiki. However, We Think They Will Be Little Changes Of How We Put Our Ideas And Art On This Wiki. We Will Let You Know Soon. Also, Please Do Not Create Another Wiki After Reading This And Do Not Leave This Wiki As It Will Hurt All Of Us Here On The Wiki Like Patch, Ankarus, Me And A Few Others. If You Have Any Questions Regarding About This, Please Leave A Message On My Talk Page. Thank You. Nicktoons 3d, The Founder Of The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Program A question about your name. Your name, TyranidFromLU, made me wonder... Do you play Warhammer 40,000? If not, to clear upo confusion, the Tyranids are an army from a strategy board game called Warhammer 40,000.